Demigods at Goode High
by Kelp-It-Up
Summary: Percabeth! jocks! Popular girls! And most importantly, DEMIGODS! at GOODE HIGH SCHOOL! Rated T for cursing. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

With a sigh, Annabeth zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her hoodie.

"Dad! Ready!" She called. She was flying to NY to attend Goode High, the high school where her boyfriend Percy Jackson was starting High School. After a lot of arguing about how the schools in Frisco weren't advanced enough for her, she was being sent to Goode.

She was excited, but she sighed because she wouldn't se her dad face to face for 9 months. The arguing had been going on for awhile. She grabbed her wallet which had $300 and 80 drachmas. She said good-bye to her dad and he said he would miss her. Annabeth walked outside where Nico was waiting.

"how long have you been out here Nico?" Asked Annabeth.

"About 15 minutes." He replied.

"Why didn't you knock!" She demanded. "Oh never mind, let's go."

Nico was also going to Goode so he was escorting her to NY. Persephone was tired of him moping around in the Underworld and insisted he go to High School. Katie and the Stolls were going too.

They appeared on campus 15 minutes before classes started. Annabeth ran and hid her suitcase in a thick bunch of bushes. She and Nico opened the doors an walked into a bustling chaos filled hallway full of mortals. They walked to the office and got their schedules from the friendly secretary, Ms. Proot.

When they stepped out of the office, a girl with caramel colored hair and blue eyes greeted them.

"Hi, my name is Grace and I'm part of the welcoming committee. Let me see your locker numbers." She said.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth and this is Nico." Said Annabeth while handing over their locker numbers.

"wow, your lucky. You have lockers next to the most popular guy in school!" Said Grace.

"Who?" asked Nico.

"His name's Percy Jackson and nearly all the girls have a crush on him." said Grace. "Here are your lockers. Ive to to go meet some more new kids. Including you guys, they're will be 5 new transfer students here."

Annabeth opened her locker and looked in. It was small and there was a lot of dust in the corner. Hopefully there wouldn't be any spiders in here. That would be just her luck.( ;p)

"Oh gods, what the hell does this say!?" Said a frustrated Nico trying to read his schedule."Let me see." Said Annabeth. "We have all the same classes except Electives. I have Architecture and you have foreign culture. Home room is Mr. Blowfis!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Annabeth, Nico." Said Paul. "You can sit in that back corner you don't want Percy to notice you."

Nico sat down somewhere in the center of the room and Annabeth sat on the back corner. Then some annoying jock sat next to her.

"Hey babe." He flirted.

"What do you want?" demanded Annabeth.

"To go on a date with a hot chick like you." he replied.

"I have a boyfriend who will kill you if you so much as touch me." Annabeth warned.

"Then where is he?"

"Probably late as usual." Annabeth muttered. "Now for the gods sake, leave me alone!"

no luck, he continued to sit next to her until the bell rang. She got up and scurried out of the room as fast as possible. She hurried to the Geometry room and saw Percy immediately. She sat down next to him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, blonde." an unpleasant voice said to her. "But this is my desk so scram!"

This slutty girl obviously was popular, she wore a tight tank top and about 3 inches of make up smeared all over her face.

"I'd rather not move because I just sat down." Said Annabeth.

"well, your sitting next to my boyfriend, idiot, so move!" She said, as if she could persuade anyone to do anything.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and didn't move. "Why don't you sit over on the other side of Percy?" She asked.

"He's talking to you!?" She nearly shrieked. It seemed Percy never talked to her then.

"Does he even exist you exist?" Annabeth retorted angrily.

The girl's eyes flashed dangerously. "Of course he knows I exist. Why would he talk to you, you... Dumb, slutty, blonde!" She said triumphantly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ANNABETH!" Screamed a murderous looking Percy Jackson who had just snapped out of la la land 5 seconds ago. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

The girl looked purple. She tried to speak but could only splutter. She walked away.

"Perseus Jackson! What took you so long in LaLa land?" Annabeth slapped his arm.

"Annabeth! Your here! Why?" Then he kissed her full on the lips and they were like that for 5minutes. Most of the girl in the class glared at Annabeth and everyone had gone silent. The door opened revealing the Stolls and Katie who saw Percy and Annabeth an immediately started filming them while Katie started giggling and Nico was laughing so hard no sound came out. His belly ached!

"Mr. Jackson." An all too familiar voice shattered the shocked silence.


	2. This is just great

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last one. My computer deleted before I saved it so I rewrote it. Or it would've been much longer but I was to lazy to rewrite everything. I couldn't remember either.**

Lizzie's POV (girl who thinks she's Percy's GF)

Ugh! Who was that bitch who took my boyfriend? Well, actually I'm just crushing on him VERY hard. I plopped down in my seat next to my friends Mia and Penny. Mia had black hair and green eyes, she had to redo a year in 4th feared because she failed Math. Penny has caramel hair and really dark brown eyes, her family's really rich and she can get the school to do anything she wants. For example: putting me in all of Percy's classes except swimming. Instead, I have study hall where I talk with my purines and scheme of ways get Percy to fall in love with me.

But seriously! He is totally oblivious to flirting! I come to school wearing the shortest and most revealing things I can and lots of make up everyday! He doesn't glance at me.

I like Percy because he is so handsome and hot, he's captain of the swim team, which means he is at every swim meet and I get to see him in a speedo! He has a 6-pack and has a great tan. He's also really nice and doesn't judge people that much. He doesn't deserve some dumb blonde like 've only met today! How does he know she's not a dumb blonde?

Travis POV(before he went to Goode)

I woke up at camp at 7:00AM. I was having a really nice dream about Katie. Ugh! Stupid morning. Why does Apollo have to wake up so early in summer?

I saw that Connor was still asleep. Wonderful. I got and quickly pulled out a bucket from under my bed. I ran to the canoeing river and filled up the bucket then grabbed some rope from the Hephaestus forge and a pulley and some screws and a stool. I ran back to the cabin as fast and quietly as possible and set up the stool right next to Connor's bunk. Hopefully you will guess what I did. I hung the bucket over Connor's head and tithe the rope to the pulley. I set a match on the end because when the flame reached the pulley, it would burn through a knot that was tied there, therefore releasing a bucket of fresh river water on Connor's head.

I quickly pulled the curtain around his bed so the other Hermes kids would know not to mess with it. I ran to the Hecate cabin, grabbed a levitating powder and some mechanical realistic spiders. Using some string, I snuck into the Athena cabin and tied the string around the spiders. The string is the see through plastic string used for fishing. I sprinkled the levitating powder on the soother end of the strings and the strings one by one hoisted themselves up to doorway height. I closed the door and waited for the reaction.

I checked back on Connor. Most of my other cabin makes were up and grinning at me. It would be about 3 more minutes. Then I ran to the Athena cabin where everyone was already awake. I turned on my portable video camera that I carried everywhere and placed in a bush facing the door. I pointed up at the fake spiders and set it down again. I made sure it was hidden and ran back to the Hermes cabin.

I grabbed Connor's camera and started rolling. Just in time, the flame was already halfway through the knot. Then...

SPLASH!

Connor screamed like a girl and sat straight up banging his head on the pole I'd attached to the bottom of the bunk above him. I stopped filming placed the camera on a table, and started cracking up hard. Then I grabbed Connor's arm, pulled him out of bed and left standing behind the Athena cabin looking very confused.

I ran back to my cabin and peeked out of the window of my echoed through the camp as the Athena cabin opened the door for breakfast at the sound of the Conch. Connor had already started walking back to our cabin looking angry. Then Connor as tarted laughing at the prank I'd put on their cabin.

The Athena kids were screaming their heads off running around as the fake spiders started moving their legs. The Athena kids were screaming louder and I heard only high pitched girly screams. But there were 5 boys in the Athena cabin. Very masculine around spiders weren't they?

All the other campers were staring and cracking up at Athena cabin. Thank goodness Annabeth e wasn't there or I'd be dead. She was in Frisco because high school started in 2 days.

Then Connor realized that I'd pulled a prank on their cabin and stopped laughing. He dashed behind the nearest cabin but an Athena girl, Alex, spotted his movement. "These are FAKE!" She shouted making all the campers laugh even harder.

Poor Connor was assaulted by 8 very angry armed Athena kids. He ran as fast as he could around camp. That was what my mornings usually were like.

Chiron sent for me and Connor after breakfast. Katie was there too.

"Uh, hi Chiron." I said.

"Good, your here. I wanted to let you know that this year, you're not going to stay at camp. Your going to high school in New York." Chiron said.

"What?"

"All three of you are going to Goode High. Where Percy attends." He explained.

Well, that's just great. We'll be spending the year around mortals and teachers and homework.

"But everyday Argus will pick you up and bring you back to camp to sleep and stuff."

Well, that is an upside at least. But that meant I had to get up earlier! And no more morning pranks! NOOOO!


	3. Let the torturous year begin!

**AN: ****Sorry for not updating sooner, I was just procrastinating a lot and watching vids on YouTube so I wasn't really updating. But I can still update! I'm ALIVE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. And I am nowhere near his age. Even if I don't know what it is, I'm pretty sure he's not in a 25 year radius to my age. I think he's in his forties. **

Katie POV:

I can't believe Chiron is making going to High School! And with the Stolls no less! What did I do wrong mother? So here I am in the camp vans being driven by Argus to a teenager's worst nightmare, while being driven mad by my boyfriend and his brother arguing about yesterday morning's prank. I'll admit it was funny seeing a wet Conner being chased by a bunch of angry Athena campers. Especially the manly screams emitting from the children of the goddess of war.

I had about $200 bucks in my empty backpack for all three of us, but I think the Stolls can get all their stuff using $30 bucks (for the big stuff like notebook binders and folders) which I doubt even they can smuggle into their backpacks without looking suspicious.

Argus parked outside of an office supply store and I told him it would only take about 10-15 minutes, though I couldn't promise. I hurried the twins into the store and kept an eye on them as I read the school supply list provided by Chiron. I dragged them over to the notebook binders and folders section then I told them that if they were going to steal, no one could see. I left a pair of absolutely shocked Stolls with $60.

I ran around quickly stuffing stuff like highlighters and packs of notebook paper into my basket. I went to the front desk and paid then walked around looking for the twins. Then I heard a loud commotion and ran to the back of the shop before the mortals could. Ugh! 2 _dracenae_ and we've only been outside camp for about 45 minutes! Another reason to complain to Chiron this afternoon because I knew Argus wouldn't take us back to camp until then.

I grabbed my dagger out of my pocket (I don't what weapon she has. But she's not dragging a sword around high school in my story!) and threw it at the dracenae that Connor was fighting as Travis vaporized his. I grabbed the boys and dragged them to the checkout, but of course they didn't have everything they needed, and of course I had bought lots of extra stuff, and my arms were being pulled out of my shoulders.

When we hopped back into the van, I realized we were 10 minutes later than what I told Argus. I told him that there were 2 dracenae and he nodded understandingly. I grabbed stuff out of my shopping bags and threw them back at the Stolls in the backseat while stuffing the rest in my backpack. There was still about $40 dollars left for lunch. I told Chiron that other students would get suspicious if we had packed lunches of well-prepared lunches, but I promised him I would make sure the Stolls got at least one healthy item of food in their systems.

We arrived and saw Annabeth and Nico being led down the hall way. Wait, what? Annabeth and Nico, the 2 people I least expected to be here? Wow, I think I'll tell her about the spiders prank on her cabin. Oh, Travis is so going to get it! With a smile on my face, I led the boys into the office where the friendly secretary, Ms. Proot, handed us our schedules and asked us if we needed a school map. "No, we know someone here who could show us around." I said.

When we made our way out of the office, a girl with blue eyes and caramel colored hair who looked like she needed to lay off the hair irons greeted us. "Hey, my name is Grace and I'm part of the welcoming committee. Let me see your locker numbers." I handed them over. All of our locker numbers were chronological. "Wow, you new guys are lucky; your lockers are across from the hottest guy in school." I raised my eyebrow. "His name is Percy Jackson." Then she looked confused at our disbelieving looks. Really, he was popular? When did that happen? Oh right, he got the tan and the muscles over the summer. "Well, see you around." she called and headed to one of the classrooms. "I can't read the freaking schedule!" Connor exclaimed loudly to us after 5 minutes. I rolled my eyes and took his and Travis's schedules to compare them with mine. "Wow, we all have the same classes except electives." I said surprised. "I have gardening club and you two have Foreign Culture." They both groaned at not having a physical elective. "Well, we better head to Mrs. Drumms homeroom." I said.

I grabbed my stuff and walked to room 14. She was also the Geometry teacher and was our 1st period teacher. I walked in and immediately saw something that didn't surprise me. Percy and Annabeth, of course, were kissing. Then I noticed the mortal girls' faces and started giggling. No one else except for Nico had noticed us yet and I pointed out the source of my laughing to them. Also not a surprise was that I saw, Travis had his camera out and was filming me, Nico, Percabeth (what the Aphrodite cabin calls them, the name stuck), and all the shocked students.

"Mr. Jackson." I heard a familiar voice. The Stolls, Nico, and I jumped about 2 ft in the air. It was her, one of our harpies. Podarge, I think her name was. In the past 50 years, about 12 demigods got caught after curfew and eaten! She couldn't be teaching us, could she? They actually did eat campers! "Hello Podarge." greeted Annabeth. "What brings you here?"

"I was chosen to escort Ms. Grace-"

"Don't call me that!" exclaimed an angry Thalia.

"Thalia!" exclaimed Annabeth. She jumped up and hugged Thalia. "Hey Thals!" Percy and Nico yelled. "What brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh, just my, uh, guardian requesting that I stay with my cousins and go to high school with them." She said grumpily.

Annabeth pulled her into the chair beside her then me and the Stolls sat around the others. Podarge left and a small middle-aged man came in. "Hello, I'm Mr. Straits. Now look around at your neighbors. This is where you're sitting for the rest of the year." Oh well, my seating arrangements could be worse. Well actually, they couldn't. I had Connor and Travis next to me, Nico in front, and a random girl with too much make-up behind me.

Wish me good luck in geometry this year!


End file.
